Solo una Estupida
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: Sorato. Sora una psicologa, Yamato un asesino que trata de reformarce, ¿podra Sora ayudarlo? No muy buen sumarry, pero les aseguro que la historia esta bien.


Holas! Bueno, este es un pequeño fic… Sorato mas que todo, aunque… bueno es para desbloquearme… **SkuAg** gracias por el consejo de hacer un fic de tragedia para desbloquearme, igual **Dark Angel Love **gracias por el consejo… estaba escuchando ''Carmina Burana o Gloria'' de Mozart al escribir esto… para quien conozca la música, sabrá porque el fic es así.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Solo una Estùpida…**

-bien amor… hoy es tu ultima sesión para que te dejen libre

_Esa soy yo… solo una estùpida que apenas y logro graduarse en psicología, trabajo en el hospital de Odiaba… pero todo era común, hasta ese día._

-que bien… para no tener que vernos solamente en las sesiones- se levanto de su asiento y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a la pelirroja.

((FLASH BACK))

_Ese día comenzó todo… estaba a punto de salir cuando…_

-doctora Takenouchi, se le solicita en su despacho- una voz inundo el lugar.

-mmm… bueno, y ya que estaba a punto de salir.- se dio la vuelta y regreso sobre sus pasos.

_Como hubiera deseado haber salido por la puerta en lugar de regresar a mi consultorio… cuando entre, se encontraba en la silla de los pacientes un rubio ojiazul… bastante guapo debo decir, aunque solo para una estùpida como yo, y a su lado, se encontraba un oficial de policía._

-¿Qué se le ofrece oficial?- pregunto mientras tomaba una libreta de su escritorio y se sentaba en una gran silla de cuero negra.

-este muchacho- dijo mirando al rubio.- es Yamato Ishida… prisionero de la cárcel de Odiaba… es culpable de asesinato… 4 jovencitas, si hubiera sido una mas podríamos darle cadena perpetua… pero el juez insistió en que se le diera terapia psicológica.

-mmm… oficial, no creo…

-no se preocupe- dijo acercándose mas a la pelirroja.- yo estaré afuera y el se quedara esposado.

-ok, entonces Yamato…

_Solo una estùpida como yo no hubiera notado la sonrisa malévola que se formo en sus labios… para mi solo era un chico normal que nesecitaba ayuda… que estùpida._

-¿si?- pregunto viendo a Sora de pies a cabeza.

-empecemos la sesión.

-claro doctora… con usted es mas tranquilo hablar, los oficiales son muy bruscos a la hora de hacer preguntas… con usted estoy tranquilo.

-¿por…?

-porque usted es mujer… y una muy hermosa debo añadir.

_Senti en ese momento como mis mejillas se calentaban, estaba sonrojada, aunque solo una estùpida no hubiera visto que esas palabras eran puro veneno._

-gracias Yamato… empecemos.

-con gusto.

((FIN DEL FLASH BACK))

_Desde ahí… el comenzó a halagarme mas y mas… de repente, un día me salio con que estaba enamorado de mi… habían pasado 5 años de terapia, pedí que ya no lo esposaran, ya confiaba en el… puesto que yo también me enamore, y no soy estùpida por eso no… soy estùpida porque me enamore justo de el._

-amor… que feliz estoy de que gracias a esta terapia te puedan dejar en libertad- la pelirroja se levanto y se fue directo al rubio para abrazarlo.

-yo también mi cielo, vamos a ser muy felices.

_Solo una Estùpida no hubiera sentido el frió que tenia en mi espalda, solo una Estùpida no se hubiera dado cuenta que era una navaja, solo una Estùpida no sintió dolor por el simple hecho de morir en sus brazos… solo una Estùpida no se atrevió a preguntar quienes eran esas jovencitas… porque cualquier Estùpida que el se atreviera a amar, terminaría como yo… sepultada 2 metros bajo tierra._

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas! Alguien dígame como fui capaz de escribir esto!

Dios mió, mate a Sora, no, yo no mate a Sora… hice que Yamato matara a Sora! Bueno… solo espero que no me maten, y que me den su opinión, es mi primer fic de tragedia, mmm… me empezó a gustar el genero, tal vez vean mas fics trágicos de parte mía. Bueno ojala sean compasivos conmigo y me dejen un review porfitas! Gracias por leer lo que solo una Estùpida se atrevió a escribir.

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
